During integrated circuit (IC) fabrication, many device layers (e.g., metal layers, dielectric layers, silicon layers, etc.) are often disposed upon and/or proximate one another. These layers may include a plurality of components and may be interconnected to form the IC. Some components, layers, and designs may include the use and/or inclusion of thick (e.g., about 3 μm to about 10 μm) wires. These thick wires may include copper and be disposed proximate aluminum components/layers in the IC, forming components such as interconnects, portions of inductors, etc. For example, in ICs designed to be used as a part of radio-frequency (RF) technology, thick copper wires are often utilized to produce inductors with a quality factor (e.g., the ratio of inductive reactance to resistance at a given frequency) which meets design specifications. However, deposition of copper proximate aluminum may lead to undesirable reactions, and fabrication of thick copper wires by methods such as damascene processing may be difficult, time-consuming, and expensive.